Patético
by TheMiracleGurl
Summary: Que te gustara el hermano pequeño de tu compañero de universidad era patético. One-shot; PersonajexLector.


**Patético**

 _Que te gustara el hermano pequeño de tu compañero de universidad era patético._

* * *

 **Advertencias:** algo de _OCC_ (Out Of Character). Algo subido de tono. (K+)

 **Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

* * *

 **Patético**

Con veintiún años de edad en el cuerpo y una carrera universitaria en buen camino, no tenías nada que temer. Buenos compañeros, notas impecables, profesores que te conocían y un amigo, de esos que solo podías encontrar una vez en la vida, dispuesto a ayudarte en cada problema que tenías solo podías esperar buenas cosas. No es que fueras demasiado optimista, pero considerabas que no podía pasar nada lo suficientemente malo como para no superarlo.

Hasta que te llevó de vacaciones a su casa y lo conociste a él.

Aunque solo recibieras una mirada agria de su parte y la soledad de su presencia hasta la hora de la cena no pudiste dejar de pensar en que...

Maldición, era un maldito muchacho de quince. Un estúpido crío. ¡De quince años!

— ¿Pasa algo?

Akiteru te miró preocupado luego de que Tsukishima se levantara de la mesa mostrando una mueca molesta, negaste ligeramente con una sonrisa, la mejor que pudiste falsear entre tantos pensamientos contradictorios.

— No, nada. Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta luego, ¿No crees? —desviaste el tema rápidamente.

Para tu mala suerte Akiteru no era un estúpido. Kei no era el único al que podía leer con facilidad.

— Claro —sonrió también al igual que tu.

Tragaste en seco. Bueno era una semana, ¿Qué tan malas podían ponerse las cosas?, ni siquiera lo veías en el día, si no salía a practicar con su equipo, se encerraba en su habitación. De seguro ni siquiera le interesabas.

— ¿Eres novia de mi hermano?

El apocalipsis se cernió sobre tu cabeza en cuanto se toparon en la cocina, te sirvió un vaso de jugo mientras esperabas que tu compañero volviera de comprar algunas verduras; tendrían que cocinar ustedes ya que los padres de los hermanos no estaban.

— No, para nada.

— Eso creí.

 _Entonces para que preguntaste._ Pensaste molesta frunciendo el entrecejo, lo viste formar una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, era la primera vez que lo veías poner una mueca "agradable", quitarle la vista de encima fue una tarea difícil.

— Entonces si te gusto.

Abriste la boca a más no poder y Akiteru entró para salvar la situación de una tostada voladora proveniente de tu parte. Te levantaste del asiento para salir de la habitación rumbo al jardín dando grandes zancadas, el mayor solo te observó mientras Kei Tsukishima reía ligeramente.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

El aludido solo se alzó de hombros, tomó los _snacks_ y se fue a su habitación para seguir hablando con Tadashi.

Él era patético, tenía quince y tu veintiuno. ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿Que te rindieras a sus pies?, ¿Que lo tomaras en cuenta?, o... ¿Que él te tomara en cuenta?.

— Esto es enfermo.

Murmuraste contra sus labios en cuanto se separaron. La distancia que los dividía por estatura se lo había hecho más que fácil; acorralarte contra la pared del pasillo para hacer sucumbir todas tus barreras con solo un simple acercamiento había parecido un juego de niños.

Era un niño que sabía muy bien como ganar sus batallas. Ahora te sonreía cansado desde arriba, aún apegado a tu temblante cuerpo, sabía que había ganado. Había aplastado tu honor solo con un suspiro y unas palabras bajas en tu oído.

— Tú eres la enferma —soltó solo para molestarte.

Reíste. Subiste tus manos desde su camisa hasta su nuca, acercándolo hacía ti nuevamente. Kei aprovecho para colar una de sus manos debajo de tu remera y acariciar la piel de tu cintura, tu rostro se coloreó ligeramente mientras no dejabas de pensar que el maldito hermano menor de tu compañero de la universidad te tuviera así.

La patética ahora eras tú.

Dos días antes de que se fueran a Tokio, Tsukishima estuvo todo el día en casa con Yamaguchi. No encerrados en la habitación del más alto, si no que en el comedor.

Cada vez que te veía pasar te sonreía y lo pero era que, a pesar de las dos veces en las que Akiteru insistió en ir a feria temporal de verano, tú no quisiste salir de la casa.

Patética y masoquista.

— Supongo que querrás venir las próximas vacaciones también.

El mayor de los Tsukishima lo sabía, era obvio, no era como si fueras una persona muy engañosa. Desviaste la vista contestando un escueto "no tendría problemas".

Él no se sentía molesto, es más, quizá era hasta su plan para acercarse más a su hermano menor. Eras la excusa perfecta.

Y la diversión perfecta para el semestre.

.

.

.

 _Yo sé que a muchas les pasa, a mi no me mientan :c (?)_

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
